Living Lies
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: It's been a year since Sam left Lima, Ohio leaving behind a brokenhearted Quinn Fabray, who mysteriously broke up with him before he left. Set after graduation. Just something that popped in my head. PLEASE Rate&Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn?" Sam Evan's called. "Quinn Fabray?"

The blond ponytail in front of him swished from side to side as the lithe girl it was attached to gracefully walked to her car. The girl stopped dead in her tracks. It _was_ Quinn.

Sam jogged over to her. "Quinn! "

Quinn turned around. "Sa. . .Sam?"

"How are you?" He asked walking toward her.

She began to speak when her cell phone rang. "That. . . That's My mom. I gotta run." She quickly stuffed the grocery bags in the car, got in, and drove away.

The meek smile she gave him as she drove off reminded him of the last time he had saw her. It was a few weeks after graduation. She came over to his house and asked to go for a walk.

"Sam, I don't think we should be together." She said, once they were a little ways from his house.

Sam was confused. "Quinn? What do you mean? We just. . .My graduation party? Don't you remember. I love you."

The words stung as they hit her ears. She loved him too. However, this was for the best. "No. We can't be together. Besides you're leaving for Tennessee State soon. I'm just going to be a Lima Loser." A tear silently slid down her face.

Sam wiped the tear away with his thumb, cradling her face. "Quinn, you love me. Nothing can change that."

Quinn thought back on what Santana had said. "You told him you love him? You have to make it hurt. That's the only way you're going to get rid of him."

Quinn's tongue felt like sandpaper as she tried to form the words. "I don't love you Sam. It's best if we just go our own ways."

Sam watched the blond ponytail swish as she ran full force away from him.

*Outside Quinn's house*

This was certainly her house, still painted a bright royal blue, with big white plantation shutters. The big oak tree still stood in her front yard, only now there was a small baby swing attached. Sam scratched his head. Quinn's sister Frannie had probably finally had the baby her and her husband had been desperately trying for. He walked up the cobble stone path, and pushed the door bell.

Quinn opened the door, her long golden locks tossed up in a messy bun, and wearing baggy sweats and a t shirt. An infant with a tuff of blond curls slept gently in her arms. "SAM!" Something clicked inside Sam. Suddenly it all made since.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, trying not to wake the baby.

He took in a sharp breath. "I've came to see my daughter Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn let out a nervous laugh. "What are talking about?"

Sam stared at the sleeping infant. Her lips puckered into a small pout just like his. Her thick hair was full of spirals and twirls, the way his tended to get when it was long. Sam was one hundred percent sure if she were awake, the baby's eyes would be big, bright, pools of aquamarine. He saw so much of him in her tiny body.

"Sam? Sam, why don't you come on in?" Quinn's voice chimed sending him back to reality.

The Fabray house hadn't changed much, with the exception of baby things here and there. Quinn laid the baby down in a play pen and they sat down on the couch. "What's this all about? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Sam cocked his head to one side. "You're not exactly honest when it comes to paternity."

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE!" The baby began to whimper. Quinn scooped up the baby and patted her bottom. "Charlotte, it's okay mommy's here."

Sam smiled. "Charlotte? Is that her name?"

Quinn walked to the door still bouncing Charlotte. "You need to leave." She slammed the door behind him as he walked out.

He pulled out his cell phone and prayed the number he had still belonged to Puck. The one person who knew Quinn better than him was Noah Puckerman.

"This place sure hasn't changed any!" Sam said, sitting down in a vinyl booth at Breadsticks. Puck slid in across from him. "They changed the breadsticks policy. They can now refuse you breadsticks. Thanks to Santana." He threw his hands up in the air.

Sam laughed. "That's Santana." He eased slowly into the real reason he had asked Puck to dinner. "So are you still close with everyone? What about Quinn? I haven't heard from her in a while."

A smile grew across Puck's face "She just had our second baby, Charlotte. We're getting married in October."


End file.
